The present invention relates generally to knives, and more particularly to folding hand knives that are moved between a locked, open position and a folded position using one hand.
It is known to provide knives that fold to a closed position and open to an in-use position using one hand. Such knives, however, are configured to operate using either only the left hand or only the right hand. A left handed knife, for example, is not operable using the right hand. Moreover, conventional, one-handed folding knives provide mechanisms for locking the knife in the extended position that are relatively easy to overcome, thereby compromising safety.
The present invention provides a releasable, double locking knife that may be operated using either the left hand or the right hand. The knife includes a body and a blade pivotally connected to the body for movement between a closed position and an open position. The body includes a pair of moveable arms that are biased toward one another into a locking position wherein the arms engage a stop surface of the blade, thereby locking the blade in the open position. Additionally, the blade carries a release mechanism that is operated by the user with the left or right thumb. When the knife is in the open position, the release mechanism is moveable toward the pair of moveable arms, and includes a pair of cam surfaces that urge the arms out of engagement with the blade, thereby permitting the blade to be folded into the closed position.